This application claims Paris Convention priority of DE 101 57 972.1 filed Nov. 27, 2001 the complete disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention concerns a nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometer with a magnet arrangement for generating a homogeneous static magnetic field B0 in the direction of a z axis and a radio frequency (RF) resonator containing one or more superconducting components for receiving NMR signals from a measuring volume.
An arrangement of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,140 (Reference [1]).
NMR is a highly distinctive and precise method for analyzing the structure of chemical compounds. However, it is not very sensitive. For this reason it is of primary importance in NMR to provide resonators which have maximum detection sensitivity, i.e. maximum S/N ratio.
The use of cooled and in particular superconducting RF resonators minimizes the losses in the resonator thereby considerably increasing the sensitivity. The currently most suitable superconductors are high-temperature superconductor (HTS) materials. They have a high transition temperature and are much less sensitive to static magnetic fields than are other superconductors.
The substance to be measured is usually a liquid and is contained in a measuring tube which is normally at room temperature, separated by an intermediate tube and a vacuum chamber from the cold NMR resonator which is at approximately 20K.
Arrangements with cooled superconducting RF coils are described e.g. in [1] or [7]. FIG. 2 schematically shows a cross-section through an NMR magnet with shim system and cryo probe head with cooled superconducting RF coil (resonator). An RF coil arrangement of this type is schematically shown in FIGS. 3a and b. FIG. 3a is a perspective view and FIG. 3b a section in the xz plane.
The substantial problem in using superconductors in NMR receiving systems (RF receiver coil) is their static magnetization. If not controlled, it can produce field disturbances within the sample of such a magnitude that the line width becomes unacceptably large. A number of methods have been published which minimize this undesired magnetization [2], [3] or which at least try to minimize it [4].
The described methods have, however, the serious drawbacks which are described below. In particular, even with disturbance-free coils, subsequent undesired applied transverse magnetic fields lead to the recurrence of substantial disturbance fields.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the present invention to prevent the occurrence of disturbing magnetization in RF coils of [1]. If the methods according to [2],[3] are used for these coils, their magnetization can be substantially eliminated. The major problem arises during subsequent operation, since undesired mechanical tilting of the coils with respect to the magnet could re-magnetize these coils. The present invention should also permit a coil that has been demagnetised once to always remain demagnetised during its entire subsequent operation.
In addition to the coil types [1] there is an additional type of known superconducting RF coil (described in [5] and [6]) which are already highly insensitive to possible disturbing transverse fields.
The positive effects of the inventive device are also compatible with these additional coil types ([5],[6]) and are, in fact, cumulative, i.e. the present invention further reduces the remaining, very small disturbances of these coil types by an additional substantial factor.
The range of applications of certain configurations of these coils is also extended. The combination results in extremely disturbance-free and long-term stable superconducting RF coil arrangements which meet the highest of standards, far beyond those of prior art, in terms of freedom from disturbance and stability, thereby offering new fields of application.
As shown in detail in [2] and [6], currents flowing in closed paths within a type II superconductor lead to an overall magnetization of the superconductor. They are determined by the previous history of the superconductor and remain for an essentially unlimited length of time due to the zero resistance of the superconductor, as long as the external conditions remain unchanged.
In the conventionally used thin layer coils (e.g. [1] or FIGS. 3a, b), this magnetization has predominant importance mainly in the direction perpendicular to the substrate, since the surface in which the associated current flows is the largest. This transverse magnetization MT (FIG. 6a) has substantially greater impact than does the longitudinal magnetization (in the z direction), since the extremely thin layer presents a very small surface available for longitudinal magnetization (which, together with the current loop, generates a dipole moment).
In any event, magnetization generates an additional magnetic field outside of the superconductor which can cause strong, undesired field disturbances in the sample volume. FIG. 6b schematically shows the effects of transverse magnetization on the field disturbances outside of the RF coil and in particular on the Bz component inside the NMR sample.
The task at hand is therefore to minimize the transverse magnetization MT which could otherwise greatly disturb operation.
Terminology
SC coils are discussed in detail below which are tilted with respect to the static field B0 of the magnet. This requires precise definition of the terminology and, in particular, of the coordinate system used.
The term xe2x80x9ctransverse magnetic field changexe2x80x9d is an additional magnetic field component dBT in the coordinate system of the superconducting coil, which is perpendicular to the direction of the static magnetic field B0 existing prior to this change. This also corresponds, to first order in the coordinate system of the SC coil, to a rotation of the static magnetic field relative to the SC coil, which is equivalent to rotation of the coil with respect to the static magnetic field.
For the flat or sheet-like superconducting structures which are primarily considered herein and which are oriented substantially parallel to the magnetic field, this causes magnetization of the superconductor in the direction perpendicular to the superconductor surface. We call it xe2x80x9ctransverse magnetizationxe2x80x9d. This magnetization MT is oriented in first order perpendicularly to the static field B0.
The previous approach for minimizing disturbances in the spectra through inhomogeneities of the static magnetic field utilized the following strategies:
1. Minimize the maximum possible magnetization magnitude (through subdivision of the coil into sufficiently narrow strips [1], [5]).
2. Attempt to suppress generation of remaining possible magnetization through slow cooling of the superconductor in the field [4].
3. Post-treatment of the superconducting coil with a sequence of decreasing transverse magnetic fields for xe2x80x9cdemagnetisationxe2x80x9d [2], [3] (thereby inducing a current structure with closely spaced, opposing current regions such that the sum of the individual magnetic field contributions cancels to a good approximation).
4. Design the superconducting structure of the coil such that disturbances in the magnetic field are allowed but the RF active field is limited through normally conducting elements to a field with only very slight disturbances [5].
5. Design the superconducting coil structure such that disturbances in the magnetic field are permitted while effecting a uniform distribution of magnetization in the z direction through an elongated construction of the coils having a macroscopically homogeneous distribution of the superconducting material, however with RF interruptions [6]. One can thereby show that these coils can strongly disturb the Bx and By components of the magnetic field but the Bz component remains undisturbed except for a very slight waviness. Since only the Bz component is relevant for NMR, the spectrum remains nearly free from artefacts. The methods mentioned above have the following disadvantages:
1. The coils of the type described in [1] can be demagnetised through the methods [2], [3]. The problem arises later during operation. For typical geometries of an HTS coil according to [1], as shown in FIGS. 3a, b (coil as thin layer of YBCO on sapphire substrate, oriented substantially parallel to the static field B0, total width of the coil conductor several mm, divided into small strips with a width of between 10 and 20 xcexcm with a mutual separation of a few xcexcm, layer thickness approximately 300 nm, lateral separation of the coil from the NMR sample to be examined of a few mm, typically in the range of 1-5 mm), small changes dBT in the transverse fields acting on the superconducting layer of a magnitude of 1 G are sufficient to produce transverse magnetizations MT in a previously not magnetized (or previously demagnetised) coil (FIG. 6a) which, in turn, produce significant changes in the proton resonance frequency within the sample.
The spatial extension and curvature of the field lines associated with a transverse magnetization of the superconductor influences the NMR-relevant Bz component in the adjacent sample (FIG. 6b). This produces disturbing line broadenings and line distortions in the NMR spectrum. An extremely small disturbance of the Bz component in the sample of less than 1 mG is thereby sufficient to produce large artefacts in the spectrum: a change of the Bz component by 0.000234 G corresponds to a frequency change of 1 Hz for protons.
For typical geometries, we obtain in the sample a disturbance of 0.03-6 Hz per 1 G transverse field change dBT in the region of the coil, wherein the coefficient and the exact form of the disturbance depend on the exact geometrical relationships. A change in the transverse component of dBT=1 G corresponds to tilting of the RF coil with respect to the magnet by approximately 0.00057 degrees for a magnet with a B0 of 10 T. This corresponds to an extremely small tilting of 10 xcexcm/m (10 micrometers over 1 meter) (xe2x88x92 greater than 5-1000 G per 0.1 degree tilting).
2. Transverse fields of the above-mentioned magnitude already have negative effects on the spectrum but are generally reversible, i.e. when the transverse field disappears, the disturbances also disappear. For transverse fields of approximately 20 G and more, magnetization of the superconductor is irreversibly changed since shielding currents are formed which exceed the critical current density of the material for a constantly increasing region of the superconductor (starting from the edges). This produces an increasingly hysteretic behavior with the consequence that after tilting, the static magnetic field in the measuring volume becomes irreversibly inhomogeneous.
For the typical geometries mentioned above, this produces a field disturbance in the sample on the order of 0.6-120 Hz producing completely useless spectra for high resolution applications. A transverse magnetic field of 20 G corresponds, for B0 of 10 T, to a tilt of 0.011 degrees (corresponding to a tilt of 200 xcexcm/m or 2 xcexcm/cm).
3. Tilting which exceeds the reversible limit eventually leads, for transverse fields of approximately 500 G (corresponds to approximately 0.28 degrees or 5 mm/m for 10 T) to the critical current density in each individual superconducting element and therefore to a complete magnetization of the superconducting coil elements, as described in [2]. This produces frequency disturbances in the sample on the order of 3-1000 Hz.
4. It must be noted that this tilting is a tilting of the magnetic field of the magnet with respect to the SC coils. FIG. 4 shows a magnet system with field lines parallel to the superconducting layer of the RF coil.
The above-mentioned tilting can be produced through motion of the coils within the probe head (FIG. 5a) and also through motion of the magnet with respect to the probe head or Dewar (FIG. 5b).
The magnitudes of the angles show that point 1 corresponds to a tilting of 10 xcexcm/m and point 2 even reaches irreversibility at approximately 200 xcexcm/m. Considering the soft (in particular lateral) suspension of a cryomagnet in the Dewar one can immediately see that the above conditions cannot be maintained under normal circumstances.
As a consequence, the systems described in [1] cannot function satisfactorily in practice even though the further methods of [2]-[4] would be successful, in particular not over longer periods of time (merely consider motion of the magnet on vibrational absorbers, decreasing weight in association with evaporation of the cryogenic liquids, etc. . . . ).
5. The coils of [5] and [6] are largely immune to these transverse changes and can therefore actually produce the first operative and long-term stable NMR systems at the cost of considerable limitation of the geometrical freedom and efficiency of the design, in both cases, which produces certain losses in RF performance.
6. When the coils of [6] are exposed to a transverse magnetic field, they produce, depending on the individual geometrical design, a slight waviness in the Bz field which can be very small depending on the geometry but can also have disturbing effects. Certain embodiments of these coils [6] function only up to a maximum transverse magnetic field (below the reversibility limit, see above item 2). The compensation effect is thereby lost and the coils have considerably worse properties which, depending on the ratio of the critical currents parallel and perpendicular to the B0 field and the geometries of the elements, only have a small advantage over coils of [1].
It is therefore very important for this subclass of coils that they never experience an excessively high transverse field (after cooling below Tc). For this reason, it is advantageous for certain subclasses of the coils [6] when the transverse magnetic field stays within certain limits, which must not necessarily be excessively narrow.
The remaining waviness of all coils of type [6] is also proportional to the transverse magnetization. This can again be controlled by the transverse magnetic field. If the field remains small, this transverse magnetization also becomes small thereby considerably further reducing the remaining residual disturbances.
All above-discussed publications concerning prior art according to [1]-[3] are based on the assumption that cooling of a superconducting coil produces tilts relative to the magnetic field. For this reason, methods were developed to eliminate the resulting transverse magnetization. Subsequent problems were not discussed.
[6] recognized the problems related to tilts and new coil structures were presented which are largely immune to such tilting.
The absolute size of the tilts is extremely small and were regarded as a given, unavoidable condition.
The present invention takes the diametrally opposed viewpoint and avoids all above-mentioned problems by presenting a device which prevents changes in the transverse field component right from the outset.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the present invention to prevent an initial occurrence of disturbing transverse magnetization in an NMR spectrometer of the above-mentioned kind, having RF coils with superconducting components.
This purpose is achieved in accordance with the invention in a surprisingly simple and also effective manner by providing a stabilization device which keeps constant the magnetic field components BT, which act on the superconducting components of the RF resonator and which are transverse to the homogeneous magnetic field B0.
The inventive arrangement permits operation of practically all coils which consist of type II superconductor in accordance with prior art, with extremely little disturbances produced thereby to the static magnetic field.
The surprising effect of the invention is substantially based on the following points:
The tilts are extremely small and it is not initially obvious how they can be controlled at all. The magnitude is, as mentioned above, in the region of approximately 10-100 xcexcm/m or approximately 100 nm-1 xcexcm/cm. Depending on the exact requirements, the angular orientation of the superconducting coils must be in this range. The above values are based on a magnet having a field of 10 T. For higher fields, the angular requirements become even more stringent.
The position having the above-mentioned accuracy must also be absolutely stable over the long-term. Considering the fact that all mechanical components tend to xe2x80x9ccreepxe2x80x9d and that electronic components have instabilities and drifts, this would appear to be hopeless. Moreover, possible devices for measuring the transverse magnetic field must not disturb the field homogeneity.
The above provide good reasons why no previous attempts have been made to actually control the transverse field acting on the superconducting coils.
Moreover, it must be initially recognized that a systematic, consistent control is required, since the problem of orientation does not merely concern the orientation and stability of the RF coils within (with respect to) the probe head(s) but rather that of the overall RF coils relative to the magnet which CANNOT be maintained within the above-mentioned limits. Attempts to solve the transverse field change problem with a very rigid structure of the probe head and the superconducting coils alone are therefore bound to failure. This is a very important realization.
In this context, two additional background remarks can be made:
a) For probe heads which have an RF coil made from a normally-conducting metal and which otherwise have no additional superconducting components, the magnetization produced by all the components is substantially parallel to the B0 field. This magnetization is then proportional to the magnetic field with regard to magnitude and direction. The magnitude is extremely small since only materials are used which intrinsically cause only small disturbances and/or which consist of magnetically compensated materials (volume susceptibility in high resolution applications of approximately 10xe2x88x927 MKS). A small disturbance remains a small disturbance even when the orientation with respect to the magnetic field changes. For magnetically compensated arrangements, which are based on materials of identical susceptibility which are continuous in the z direction (such as the sample tube and the sample itself) the disturbances produced through tilting depend on the square of the tilt angle and can therefore be neglected for small tilt angles. Were it not for this feature, the relatively soft suspension of the magnet with respect to the probe head would preclude production of operative NMR devices.
b) Superconducting components, however, are extremely sensitive to field changes. Transverse field changes which result from tilting the magnet with respect to the superconductor depend, to first order, on the tilt angle. These transverse field changes produce transverse magnetization of the superconductor which is extremely strong due to the differential diamagnetism (perfect diamagnet: volume susceptibility approximately xe2x88x921 MKS i.e. of the order of approximately 100 MKS which is 7 orders of magnitude stronger than for magnetically compensated materials). Fortunately, the magnetizations which result from the differential susceptibility are proportional to the field change. Although this may result in negligibly small disturbances in the magnetic field when the superconductor cools down, considerable changes of Bz in the sample volume can result with subsequent disturbances in the NMR spectrum in response to subsequent changes in the magnetic field. These depend, to first order, on the tilt angle and are generally very strong.
Longitudinal magnetization can be treated in the same manner. Changes in B0 also produce a considerable change in the longitudinal magnetization of a superconductor. However, this is not relevant in practice for the following two reasons:
i) A 1 G change in the B0 field corresponds, for 10 T, to a change of 10 ppm, which, for protons, is the entire spectrum width. With lock systems which are installed in modern spectrometers, the field is kept constant to approximately 10xe2x88x9210, which corresponds to 10xe2x88x925 G. The longitudinal field (or the field value) does not therefore change to the extent mentioned, which would be disturbing.
ii) Even for larger field changes which can occur e.g. when pulsed field gradients are applied, the critical currents, together with the very thin layer and the resulting small area which is surrounded by induced current, keep the maximum magnitude of magnetization in the z direction to a minimum.
Therefore, if it were technically possible to keep the transverse magnetic field exactly constant to a precision of approximately 1 G, the additional static field disturbances produced by the magnetization of superconducting RF coils could essentially be eliminated.
However, the problem of stabilizing the magnetic field (i.e. of the transverse component BT) can be solved. As shown below, passive and active devices are, in principle, suitable therefor.
In a preferred embodiment of the inventive NMR spectrometer, the stabilization device has a normally-conducting, preferably cooled, transverse field shield optionally containing additional superconducting components and surrounding the circumference of the RF resonator, which is rigidly connected thereto to control relative tilting and preferably to prevent tilting to at least attenuate the transverse magnetic field components BT which act on the RF resonator.
The high-frequency disturbances can thereby be filtered out in a very simple fashion. This can be applied in a very useful manner without any further measures, since vibration-caused disturbances which produce field modulation and spectral disturbances can be filtered out. This might be the only reasonable way to deal with such high-frequency disturbances, since the compensation methods mentioned below are too slow. This embodiment is also ideal for supplementing the active compensation methods in the high frequency range (e.g. in the region over 10-100 Hz) to thereby obtain overall broad-band stabilization, in the entire range of 0 Hz to infinity. Moreover, such a shield has no disadvantages, not even with respect to shimming, since the response is only somewhat slowed, but all shim functions are maintained.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the stabilization device has a superconducting transverse field shield which is flat, sheet-like, or which consists of discrete wire-shaped or layered conductors to surround the RF resonator circumference, and which is rigidly connected thereto in a fashion controlling the relative tilt, in particular in a non-tilting manner to keep the transverse magnetic field component BT acting on the RF resonator constant.
This type of shield can carry persistent currents. In principle, it is therefore suitable for shielding any low frequencies down to zero. In the ideal case, implementation of such a shield obviates the need for any further measures, even active ones. However, problems with shimming and B0 control (lock) could occur. The arrangement is somewhat complex due to its cooling and must be independent of the SC coil for complete freedom of control. It is questionable whether the shim values can be maintained with sufficient accuracy after cooling below the transition temperature. Moreover, in this embodiment, subsequent shimming is usually not possible although it may not actually be required.
A particularly advantageous further development of the above-described embodiment is characterized in that the transverse field shield is interrupted in the z direction at one or more points through slits which permit unimpeded passage of the z component of the homogeneous static magnetic field B0. Advantageously, a field lock is operative for such embodiments but shimming is still not possible without further measures (e.g. heating above Tc during shimming or inner shim systems).
A further particularly preferred embodiment of the inventive NMR spectrometer is characterized in that a detection device is provided which measures the transverse magnetic field components BT, and the stabilization device has an active compensation device to which the measured transverse magnetic field components BT are supplied via feedback or control, wherein the active compensation device keeps the transverse magnetic field components constant in the region of the superconducting components of the RF resonator. This is a very effective and flexible solution which can be realized with appropriate effort, but requires an extremely stable detector and the frequency response has an upper limit.
One embodiment of the inventive NMR spectrometer is also preferred, with which the stabilization device comprise means for rotating the superconducting components of the RF resonator about an axis which is not parallel to the homogeneous magnetic field B0.
Rotation of superconducting components can be used in a very effective manner to generate any desired transverse field in their coordinate system. Compared to field coils, very high BT components can advantageously be easily obtained and there is no dissipation through the (possibly very high) operating current required for coils. The transverse field is also extremely homogeneous which is not easy to realize for field coils. Tilting is the precisely correct physical response to disturbances which are initially caused by tilting. For thin layered coils which are disposed in one plane or parallel to a plane, one single axis is sufficient which is not perpendicular to this plane and not parallel to B0.
Alternatively, in other embodiments, the stabilization device can comprise a means for rotating the superconducting components of the RF resonator about two axes which are neither mutually parallel nor parallel to the homogeneous magnetic field B0. For superconducting (SC) coils which are not oriented in one single plane, both components of BT must be controlled. This is easy with the present inventive embodiment. The arrangement, however, is more complex.
In one embodiment of the inventive NMR spectrometer which is also advantageous, the stabilization device comprises one or more magnetic field coils which produce transverse magnetic fields in the region of the superconducting components of the RF resonator. A fast actuator without moving parts can be used. However, the field homogeneity must be initially taken into consideration in the design of the coils.
In a further development, the detection device has one or more Hall probes for measuring the transverse magnetic field component BT. This solution is very simple and inexpensive, but problems with long-term stability, drifts and disturbing temperature coefficients can occur. Moreover, the arrangement requires a current supply which could potentially produce field disturbances.
At least one of the Hall probes is preferably coupled to a superconducting loop in such a manner as to increase the sensitivity of the Hall probe to the transverse magnetic field component to be measured. This also produces increased stability of the arrangement at the expense of greater complexity. The transformer loop must not disturb the B0 field in the region of the NMR sample. A heating means for setting the zero point might also be required. Should the loop xe2x80x9cquenchxe2x80x9d for some reason, the zero point reference is lost.
In one further preferred development, the detection device for measuring the transverse magnetic field components BT comprises one or more SQUID sensors which are coupled to the transverse magnetic field via one or more superconducting loops. Such an arrangement is extremely sensitive since a SQUID can detect magnetic fields  less than  less than 1 G.
In one further particularly preferred development, the detection device comprises one or more electrically conducting pick-up loops for measuring the transverse magnetic field component BT which are periodically tilted and whose induced voltages are evaluated. This arrangement is sufficiently sensitive, utilizes no xe2x80x9cexoticxe2x80x9d technology and correct operation always ensures an absolute zero position (coil plane exactly perpendicular to B0). The large signal behavior is straightforward to handle. In principle, the zero reference cannot be lost. The B0 field is not disturbed when the amplifier is highly resistive (FET), since a voltage is induced but no current flows. Moreover, the arrangement does not depend on the temperature. Such a detector would therefore appear to be ideal for this application. This additional development is further improved when the pick-up loops are oriented, on average and in the operating position, with their surfaces substantially perpendicular to the homogeneous magnetic field B0. The output voltage in the operating position is then exactly zero. This is advantageous in that possible instabilities in the gain of the amplifier electronics have no negative effect, since the system is always regulated to zero. To obtain the optimum effect, the mechanics should be precisely adjusted.
In a further improvement, the detection device has a means for phase-sensitive detection of the induced voltage in the pick-up loop(s). This permits convenient signal analysis and has the advantage that static zero point drifting in the amplifier electronics is unimportant since the useful signal has been modulated to a frequency other than zero.
To obtain the desired information about the BT component at the base frequency f, and to distinguish it from the undesired 2 f component originating from the static field B0, the phase-sensitive analysis of the voltage induced in the pick-up loop should occur at the base frequency of the tilt motion.
Increase of the useful signal at f with simultaneous reduction of the disturbing signal at 2 f results when two or more oppositely periodic tilted pick-up coils are switched such that the BT signal components add.
This further development can be improved to an even greater extent when the oppositely tilted coils are dimensioned and operated at tilt amplitudes and switched such that the signal components produced by the homogeneous magnetic field B0 cancel with as great an accuracy as possible. This produces an increase in the useful signal at f with simultaneous elimination of the disturbing signal at 2 f. This permits a higher tilt amplitude and therefore a larger useful signal to improve the sensitivity and stability.
In a fundamental embodiment for detecting the two required BT components, each of the degrees of freedom associated with the transverse magnetic field components BT has one pick-up coil, one coil pair, or one coil system having several pick-up coils.
Alternatively, the two degrees of freedom which are associated with the transverse magnetic field components BT may have only one single pickup coil, one coil pair or one coil system which is periodically tilted about two non-parallel axes. This eliminates one coil.
This can be improved when the tilt motions are temporally phase-shifted, preferably by 90xc2x0, with analysis of the induced voltage being effected by two phase-synchronous detectors whose reference phases are also mutually phase-shifted and synchronized with the tilt motions. This is probably the simplest way to separate the two signals when the same frequency is used for both tilt axes. Only one frequency is thereby required, however with both phases.
High accuracy and long-term stability can be achieved in a further development with which the detection device comprises an NMR transmitting/receiving system for measuring the transverse magnetic field component BT which determines the absolute value of the magnetic field in the measuring volume through determination of a nuclear resonance frequency and, by means of neighboring superconducting structures, converts transverse field component changes dBT into longitudinal field component changes dB0. The SC structure may be disposed on the same substrate as the SC coil itself. This permits highly precise measurements.
In another advantageous further development, the transverse field component changes dBT, which act on the detection device, largely correspond to those which act on the superconducting components of the RF resonator and a regulating means, preferably a PI or PID regulator is provided which continuously regulates the transverse magnetic field components BT which were measured with the detection device, preferably to zero.
In one further advantageous development, the detection device is disposed outside the range of the compensation device and the compensation device is controlled in correspondence with the measured transverse field component such that the transverse magnetic field components BT are held constant in the region of the superconducting components of the RF resonator. If space is a problem, the detector can be disposed further away from the SC coil.
If there is enough space for the detector, the correct transverse field components BT can be measured by disposing the detection device in the direct vicinity of the superconducting components of the RF resonator.
In one advantageous embodiment of the inventive NMR spectrometer, the detection device is disposed in the direct vicinity of the magnetic center of the magnet arrangement producing a homogeneous static magnetic field B0, in particular within a region with |dB0/dz| less than 100 G/mm. If the field is inhomogeneous, the measurement of BT depends on the exact location of the detector. This can produce measuring errors which the above embodiment eliminates. However, there must be sufficient space in that region.
In a further advantageous embodiment, the detection device is disposed radially outside of a gradient system. This reduces the influence of the gradient fields although the detection device is still disposed very close to the SC coils. Space must be provided radially about the gradient coils.
Advantageously, a shielded gradient system is used such that the influence of gradient fields can be neglected.
In a further preferred embodiment, the detection device is disposed on the magnet axis or is composed of several partial detectors disposed about the z axis in such a manner as to effectively measure the transverse magnetic field components BT which occur on the z axis. Since the detector cannot be disposed at the exact location of the SC coil, the best approximation of BT at the location of the SC coil is determined through averaging of the individual measurements.
When the SC coil is tilted, small lateral shifts occur which could lead to mechanical collisions and limitations of the possible tilt angles. In an advantageous embodiment, the axes of rotation of the compensation device extend through the superconducting components of the RF resonator.
In a further embodiment, the rotary axes of the compensation device can extend through the detection device. The detector is thereby not displaced during the regulation processes and no additional measuring errors are introduced which could impair the quality of regulation.
In one highly preferred embodiment of the inventive NMR spectrometer, the compensation device has further signal inputs for carrying out additional corrections of the transverse fields which are caused by further influences, in particular mechanical creeping or thermal deformation of components. This facilitates compensation of known artefacts, of malfunctions, and allows fine tuning.
Advantageously, the compensation device can have one or more piezo actuators for tilting the superconducting components of the RF resonator. The piezo actuators function in the magnetic field, but produce no magnetic field disturbances. The working stroke should be sufficient for the small tilt angles. There is no power input in the rest position.
In a further preferred embodiment, the compensation device has one or more conductor loops for tilting the superconducting components of the RF resonator which are fed with currents generated by a control electronics and which are moved in the magnetic field through Lorentz forces. Nearly any arbitrary stroke can be realized, the solution is inexpensive and high voltages as e.g. with piezo actuators are not required.
A method for operating an inventive NMR spectrometer is also within the scope of the present invention, with which the disturbances are evaluated taking into consideration known influences produced by a shim system to thereby optimise control of the transverse field components.
In one advantageous method for operating an inventive NMR spectrometer, the additional fields generated through changes of the setting of the shim system are included in the correction.
In a further preferred method variant, the disturbances are evaluated taking into consideration known influences produced by a gradient system. Regulation of disturbances caused by the gradient system can thereby be prevented, should they not be sufficiently minimized through structural design measures.
In an improvement of this method variant, the additional fields, which are generated by gradient switching are taken into consideration in the correction and/or no corrections are made during the gradient switching times. xe2x80x9cBlankingxe2x80x9d is the simplest possibility to eliminate the above-described disturbances. A digital interface is required, but without calibration.
In a further preferred method variant, the compensation device is already activated before or during cooling of the superconducting component of the RF resonator and remains activated during cooling below the transition temperature Tc. In this manner, not only are subsequently generated shielding currents in the SC resonator prevented, but their generation is blocked right at the outset. The resonant coil arrangement is preferably suited for this type of operation, since its function does not depend on the temperature, because detectors and actuators are used which are already active above the transition temperature Tc of the SC coil and which have the required accuracy throughout the entire temperature range.
In an alternative method variant, the compensation device is switched on at any time, in particular after demagnetisation of the superconducting components of the RF resonator to keep the BT fields which are applied at this time, constant. Once a disturbance-free state has been reached (in any manner whatsoever), it can be xe2x80x9cfrozenxe2x80x9d.
In a final particularly preferred method for operating an inventive NMR spectrometer, in addition to active control, the high-frequency transverse field components are simultaneously attenuated with a transverse field shield. Coupling of the passive and active methods is thereby very advantageous to increase precision and/or considerably reduce disturbances which cannot be controlled or which impair regulation.
Regulation must prevent deviations of BT exceeding a certain maximum value since otherwise the SC resonator is irreversibly magnetized when its critical current is exceeded and must then be either demagnetised or heated. The critical current could be exceeded in response to any short, irregular excursions, e.g. a jolt. If real time regulation cannot be effected with adequate scope and speed, this will invariably happen. Therefore, a normally conducting shield is very valuable as a supplement, since it prevents uncontrolled rapid BT field changes. Large BT changes actually pass through but with a limited rate of change such that regulation/control can follow it.
Further advantages can be extracted from the drawing and the description. The features mentioned above and below can be used in accordance with the invention either individually or collectively in any arbitrary combination. The embodiments shown and described are not to be understood as exhaustive enumeration but rather have exemplary character for describing the invention.
The invention is shown in the drawing and is explained in more detail by means of embodiments.